Application:Evie Austin
Character Application > PRISONER, FACE THE WALL. It's time to apply! We hope you've read the rules and guidelines, that's very important and we will be checking if you have. Please fill out all of the required sections below. OOC Info *'What is your timezone? '''I cannot say ;^; *'Activity Level?' (from 1-10, 1 being the least active and 10 being the most) 10 :3 *'Any comments/questions? Am I allowed to make a girl character now? :3 *'Is this your first character? '''Nope! I have four others :) IC Info *'Character Name: Evie Austin *'Model': Tamzin Merchant *'Age:' 20 *'Birth date (optional):' August 9th *'Crime:' #Homicide #Pickpocketing #Robbery #Assult #Attempted Murder *'Assembly:' Second Biography Evie was born to a young couple who were foolish and didn't know how to take care of a child, the young couple wasn't even married and had never even knew how ''to take care of a child. Evie's parents weren't the best, and barely payed attention to her. They loved each other, but distanced themselves from their daughter. They didn't even give her anything for her birthday, or even do anything for her during the holidays. As Evie went to a private tutor for her education, she would pickpocket from people to steal food or some money to go off and buy something for her. Maybe a gift or two, and keeping the money to buy food for herself because her parents rarely fed her. Soon though, as she got older. She started to sneak out of the house and rob other places, stealing clothes and bedding and other things that she needed that her parents wouldn't give her. She even stole jewlery to sell so she could have money to do the things ''she ''wanted. But when she turned 17, she started getting angry towards her parents. And she was sick of them treating her like crap. And so one night she took a knife from the kitchen and snuck into their room and murdered her mother, but her father had woken and managed to fight her off. But Evie had inflicted deep wounds and broke a few of his bones. She had managed to stay away from the police, and she didn't know how. But had gotten pregnant during her hiding, she thinks it was from another person who was hiding from the police. She was then sent to jail for her crimes, and was even tortured on her birthday. She hated the prison and had even given birth to her little baby girl in prison, she was able to keep her though and has tried to raise her as good as she can. Though she was little hesitant to go down to earth, because she didn't know how it would affect her 3 year old. '''Personality' Evie doesn't trust people and is known to be harsh and cruel, she doesn't like to have many friends and isn't that social. She really hates big groups of people and tends to stay by herself. Though if by some chance you manage to break through her cement wall, you'll find that she is a good person inside. But doesn't ever want to reach out to people, she is broken inside and doesn't know how to reach out or help. And that is why she is mean to others around her. *'3 Negative Adjectives (optional):' Cruel, Detached, Harsh. *'3 Positive Adjectives (optional):' Brave, Hard-Working, Reserved. ---- "Fear Leads to hate, hate leads to anger, anger leads to suffering." 03:18, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Category:Application Category:Accepted